Role of a Lifetime
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: A short look into the future of Harvey and Donna. Major fluff ahead.


**AN: Random little idea that wouldn't go away. Shout out to Maya for giving me more ideas for this. Hope you enjoy this mindless fluff xo**

…

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?" Harvey asks, his eyebrows furrowed as he tries zipping up the light pink coat she donned, struggling to slide it up her tiny form.

"I think this is enough," his daughter's small voice comes through, muffled behind the white scarf she had wrapped around her neck.

Harvey looks up from his crouched placed on the floor, a chuckle leaving his lips when he notices her hazel eyes peeking at him from underneath the matching pink beanie she wore.

"Sorry, Mia," he fixes her scarf so it wasn't covering her mouth, "it's just really cold outside."

"I look like a pink marshmallow."

Harvey laughs full and wide then, kissing the top of her head as he straightens up. It never ceased to amaze him how much she not only looked like Donna, but how much she sounded like her mother.

"A very _cute_ marshmallow," he notes, poking her button nose, causing her to scrunch it up and let out a low giggle. "Now, come on, we don't want to be late."

The six-year old follows Harvey to the foyer, her little legs carrying her until she reaches the front door. She watches her dad wrapping a black scarf around his own neck, giving her another smile before he takes her gloved hand and they exit the condo.

"How long is the play going to be?" Mia asks as soon as they're in the elevator.

"About two hours," when his daughter gives him a quizzical look he tries to think quickly to explain, "Like watching _The Little Mermaid_ two times."

Her little mouth gapes at him, eyes wide as she stares up at her father, " _Two_ Little Mermaids?"

Harvey chuckles, reaching down to smooth out her strawberry blonde curls, "Yeah, but don't worry, there's going to be an intermission."

"Inter-" her forehead creases in thought for a moment, trying to remember the familiar word she knows her mother had told her about once.

"Intermission," Harvey repeats, "it's like a small break in the middle of the play, so you won't have to be sitting down for that long."

"Can we see mom during the break?" She asks him with hopeful eyes.

The metal doors open for them then, and Harvey makes sure he had a firm grip on her hand before they exit the lobby and brave the New York winter outside.

"Sorry, pumpkin, but not until after the show ends," he watches her face falling and his heart swells for his little girl. She may have been a daddy's girl since the second she was born, but it was no mistake she adored her mom. "But hey," Harvey perks up after a beat, helping her enter the black Lexus, sliding in the back with her as he greets Ray, "we have front row seats, so you'll be able to see her the entire time."

"Okay," she nods, brightening up just a little, "but we're going to stop to get her something, right?"

Harvey tilts his head at her, "What do you mean?"

His daughter lets out a little dramatic sigh, too reminiscent of her mother, "When I had my school play you and mommy gave me flowers and took me out for ice cream. What are we going to do for her tonight?"

Harvey felt his cheeks widening, chest suddenly feeling too tight and he tries to tamper down the emotions, still overwhelming him even all these years later. "You know what? You're absolutely right. Ray? We're going to be making a quick stop a couple of blocks ahead."

"Sure thing boss," Ray tips his invisible hat at him, sending the youngest Specter a wink through the review mirror before merging into traffic.

"That was good thinking, Mia," Harvey kisses the top of her beanie clad head, foregoing telling her that he was planning on buying his wife flowers anyway.

The little girl snuggles closer into him, a proud smile on her face as she does so, "I know."

…

" _Daddy…_ come _on,"_ Mia summons up all the strength her little body could muster, pulling at Harvey as she leads him to where he told her her mother's dressing room was.

The play had ended not a full half hour earlier, and he had spent the entire time switching his attention from his wife to that of his daughter's eager one. He couldn't remember a time he had seen her so taken, so entranced by something that wasn't a Disney movie. After the curtain call, she started to pull at him, begging him to go see her mom already. It had taken them a while before they could pass through the sea of patrons, walking at a slow pace before they reached the backstage area.

"Amelia…" Harvey calls after his daughter, half amused at her eagerness, "Honey, slow down, oh sorry," he mumbles when he practically runs into one of the backstage managers. The woman gives him a smile of understanding, waving to Mia.

"Your mom's waiting for you in her room," she gives the girl a wink before she continues on her way and Harvey swivels his head back to his daughter, confusion written in his face.

"You know her?"

Mia rolls her eyes, no doubt something else she inherited from her mother, "I met her when I came with mommy the other day to see her rehearse."

Before he can respond, his daughter halts her steps, making him nearly bump into her in the small corridor. Mia gives him one last smile, her little hand rapping on the wood door with renewed excitement. Not ten seconds pass before Donna is opening the door, a Shakespearean dress still hugging her form, her hair donned in a mess of curls.

"I'm sorry, I'm not accepting any autographs at this time," her dramatic greeting is met by a giggle, little pair of legs hurling toward her at lightning speed.

"Mommy!" Donna crouches in time to gather her in her arms, welcoming her in a soul crushing hug.

"Okay, maybe I'll make an exception," Donna jokes, smile wide as she kisses the crown of her daughter's head.

"Really?" Mia pulls back with wide eyes, excitement bubbling in her.

Donna chuckles, cupping her daughter's cheeks in her hands as she leans in to give her another kiss, "Anything for my biggest fan," she sends her a wink before standing upright, giving Harvey a cheeky grin before turning around to face her desk.

"What about me? Don't I get autograph privileges as well?" Donna snorts as she sees him waggling his eyebrows, uncapping the pen in her hands. She busies herself with autographing a picture for her daughter, taking her time to write her a sweet message, signing with a "love, mom" and a heart.

"Did you like the play?" She asks her then, watching Mia's little eyes gleaming as she glances up from the picture she was just given.

Mia nods enthusiastically, "It was kind of confusing, but I remember uncle Louis talking to me about it. I remembered all the funny names," she giggles.

"We really need to get a chaperone when we leave her alone with him," Harvey mutters under his breath, earning him a scoff from Donna before she turns her attention to their daughter again.

"And it was pretty long, felt longer than two Little Mermaids," she murmurs, glancing up at her dad, "but you were so good, mommy!" Donna laughs at the fascination in her eyes, her own chest rising with pride.

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it, baby," she leans down to give her daughter another hug before standing up to meet Harvey, "How about you, hot shot? Did you like it?"

Harvey shrugs in faux disinterest, "I don't know, I'm still waiting for the _lead_ to grant me with her autograph," he grins at her, handing her the bouquet of lilies he had been holding.

Donna shakes her head, accepting the flowers with a grin, "My pen just ran out of ink," she lies.

His eyes twinkle with mischief, "Well, you're just going to have to sign it with whipped cream, then."

"Whipped cream?" Their daughter's head perks up from her place near the lighted vanity, having been occupied looking at the pictures on the wall, "So we're going out for ice cream?"

Harvey's mouth drops, eyes wide as he looks at his daughter's expectant gaze.

Donna chuckles, "Oh, that's all on _you."_

Her husband sends her a quick glare, turning back to their daughter as he tries to settle his own stuttering, "I- uh, yeah, pumpkin, just like we talked about."

"What did you two talk about?" Donna wonders, turning around to carefully set the bouquet on the vanity, starting to take out the clips in her hair.

"We decided to take you out for celebratory ice cream," Harvey explains, exchanging a grin with Mia, "after all, you deserve it." He moves up to stand right behind her, placing his hands on her covered waist as he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

Donna smirks, "So, you did like it," she states, having already known the answer.

"You've always known I'm a Donna fan," he breathes against her, watching her from the reflection in the mirror, his thumbs caressing her stomach.

Donna glances over to their daughter, noticing her now playing with some of the makeup brushes, pretending to put on some blush. She turns around in his arms then, her hand sliding up to play with his tie, "I don't think you'd let me forget," she notes with a peck to his lips. She turns to face the mirror again, continuing to loosen her hair, "Okay, bug, I'm going to change out of these clothes and then we can leave for ice cream, okay?"

Mia pauses for a moment, glancing up to her parents, a serious expression on her face, "Okay, but chocolate sprinkles or no deal."

Donna snorts, watching the proud smile on her husband's face through the reflection, "She's been hanging out with _you_ for too long."

…

"What?" Donna asks him with a mouthful of strawberry ice cream, now mixed in with chocolate.

"How can you possibly be enjoying that?" Harvey scrunches up his face, the expression making their daughter giggle, her own small hands holding a cone filled with vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate sprinkles.

Donna digs through her waffle bowl with a spoon, making sure to pick up just about every topping she chose to put on top of her napoleon ice cream, "This is hardly my weirdest craving yet," she reminds him with raised eyebrows, letting out a low moan when the cold treat meets her taste buds.

Harvey shakes his head, a smile on his face as he finishes off his own cone of coffee ice cream, "I still can't believe you two roped me into getting ice cream in the middle of this tundra."

"Okay _one,_ " Donna starts, "we're inside, so you can quit your whining," Mia laughs when Harvey playfully sends them a pout from across the small table, "and _two,_ you're the ones who came up with the whole ice cream thing, not me."

Harvey scoffs, "Please, like I can ever say no to either one of you?"

Donna grins, exchanging a look with her daughter, "It's part of our charm."

Mia nods in solidarity with her mother, "Plus, the baby likes ice cream, daddy, don't you remember?"

Harvey shakes his head then, remembering the times in the past week he's had to run to the store to buy Donna yet another pint of chunky monkey, and any other kind of frozen treat she was craving.

"It's hard to forget," he playfully grumbles, his lips curling despite, "leave it to your mom to want nothing but ice cream in this penguin weather."

Donna shrugs, "Just hope it's a boy and maybe you won't have another redhead ganging up on you," she sends him a wink, knowing he wouldn't mind either way.

"What about you, pumpkin? Do you want a little brother or sister?" Harvey asks his daughter after a beat.

Mia shrugs, now munching on her cone, "I'm good either way," she turns to her mom, "Will you be doing more plays soon, mommy?"

"Oh, probably not for a long time, honey. This was my last show before the baby comes," she smoothes her hand down her daughter's loose waves, giving her a sympathetic smile.

The little girl lets out a sigh, "Oh, I really loved seeing you in it!" She beams, "I think I want to be an actress too!"

Harvey frowns, "I thought you told me you wanted to be a lawyer," he thinks back to a couple of days prior, when she had come into work with them, sitting on his oversized leather chair and pretending to be a lawyer, bossing people around, fake firing Louis and almost making the grown man cry.

Mia shrugs, "Can't I do two things at once? Mommy does."

Donna laughs, sending Harvey a look that said _try to argue with that._

Harvey matches her mirth, eyes crinkling and heart swelling with pride as he glances between his two favorite girls, "She sure does, pumpkin, she sure does."


End file.
